Ruby's Story
by RemusLupinGirl
Summary: Ruby Bradii has always hated her father. But an unfortunate event forces her to live with him and his brat of a son James Potter. Now she has live in a new country, go to a new school and be around the Marauders. RL/OC I suck at summaries. T for language.
1. My Life is Ending

**Well this is my first Harry Potter story, so please be gentle. Anyway, the first chapter is really short and crappy. So please stick around for the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did then I would rich. And amazing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**My Life Is Ending**

"Ruby. Are you ready to go live with your father?" The social worker, Will, from the Ministry of Magic asked me. "No." I replied. "I don't want to see that bastards face." Will just sighed and told me "I'm sorry but you have to go. It was your mothers wish that if anything happened to her that you would go live with your father." I snorted "Yeah sure that's the reason. Why would my mother want me to live with some retard that left her while she was pregnant with me to go back to his wife whom he never told her about? He's a fucking cheater! He cheated on my mother and his wife!"

Will just looked at me and said "I'm sorry but I have no choice but to send you to your father." I frowned and then he said "Just look on the bright side, you get to go to Hogwarts and you get a brother." I smirked sarcastically. "Yeah, great I get to go to a school were no one knows me and I get a brother who will most likely be an ass and ignore me. Perfect, that's exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my fucking life."

He shook his head and led me over to the fireplace so that I could floo to my new home. I grabbed my bags and headed towards it. The social worker stepped into the fireplace with me and my stuff and then shouted while throwing floo-powder down "Potter Mansion!"

I then felt a wave nausea hit me as I hit the floor of the Potter mansion. I looked around to see a big room filled with expensive things. Great, just what I need. A bunch of stuck up rich bastards! Perfect.

Soon I will meet my new 'family' and have to go though hell! Isn't that great? Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Please review! Please :D**


	2. Meeting 'It's' Family

**Ok this is a better chapter, not the best but better. Please stick around the first two chapters or so are set up. The real story begins soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Meeting 'It's' Family**

As I got up Will told me to sit on some couches that were nearby. So I did and then he walked into what I guessed was the dinning room. I could hear him talk to someone. I'm guessing it was the bastard. I don't care how long I live here, how much I will like his wife, or how much he begs me; I will never call him father. No matter what. Will walked back in with three people. Two males and one female. I got a good look at them all. They seemed fairly average.

The bastard looked exactly like he did when I was seven. Black messy hair, brown eyes covered by round glasses. Fairly normal father look, except he was no father to me.

The second male, whom I guessed to be my 'brother', looked exactly like him. Poor kid. I'm glad I only have two things that look like them. I have black hair and pale skin. Unlike my mother who was red hair and slightly tanned skin. I got my blue eyes and body from her though.

The woman looked like my mother. Except she had hazel eyes. I don't understand why this guy would cheat on his wife with someone that looks almost exactly like her. Oh well he's still a bastard.

"Ruby this is your new family." Will said. My eyes narrowed at him. He chuckled nervously then coughed and said "Well um, this is Dorea, James, and you already know Charlus." I was about to make a rude comment until Will said "Don't even say it. Try and be nice." I pouted and nodded reluctantly. "Well I must be off." Will told us. He then walked to the fireplace and was off.

I sat on the couch awkwardly for a few minutes until Dorea broke the silence. "Well it's lovely to have you hear Ruby. Now James will you show Ruby her room?" It sounded like more like a command than a question. I chuckled mentally. I was going to like her. She even sounded like my mother.

I got up and grabbed my stuff. James was already at the stairs when I got there. He motioned for me to follow him. I gave him a displeased look but followed him none the less.

He led me upstairs down to a hallway with 3 doors. My guess is that they are, his room, a guest room, and my new room. We walked over to the 2 farthest doors. He walked over to the door on the right. It was a black door with intricate carvings. "This will be your room." He told with a smile while opening the door. We walked into the room.

It smelled like wet paint and chocolate. The room was fairly big, with royal blue walls and a black swirly pattern on them. The bed was up against the left wall. It looked like it was a queen sized bed. It had a bedspread that looked like the walls except it was black with blue swirls. The floor was just a basic wood floor with staining to make it look black. All in all a very nice room.

"We asked the social worker what your favorite colors were so that we could make a room that you would like." James told me. Oh, so the bastard is trying to be a suck up. Well that's fine with me but he's not going to get my forgiveness. I looked at him and nodded then set my bag down on the floor and plopped on the bed. "Well," he said "I'll just leave you to get settled in. Oh and there is some chocolate by the window. We heard it was your favorite so we got some as a welcome gift." He then turned around to leave as he got to the door I said "See ya, butt face." He ignored it and kept walking.

After he left I shut the door and grabbed some chocolate. I opened the wrapping and took a big chunk out of it. I sighed with content and started to unpack my things. I got all of my clothes put away, which isn't much considering I only have about a week's worth of clothes, and then took all my toiletries to the bathroom in my room.

Even the fucking bathroom in this house is beautiful! Damn rich people. God I can't believe I have to live here. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. My bed. Not this is not my bed, my room, or even my chocolate. Everything I have is back in America and it always will be.

I sighed then heard a knock on my door. I yelled for them to come in. It was Dorea. She walked in and sat on the bed smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. "You know you should smile more often, it makes you even prettier than you are." I wanted to cry. My mother always told me the same thing. I think she could tell I was sad because she said "Hey, now. It's ok to cry, you know. Now how about I take you shopping? I saw that you didn't have many bags with you and I figure you could use some new clothes anyways. How does that sound? Just a girl's day out." I smiled and nodded; she then grabbed my arm and started to lead me downstairs.

She kept smiling and she told me "This is so exciting; I finally get a daughter I can dress up! James doesn't care about fashion." She then yelled towards the kitchen saying "I'm going to take Ruby to get some new clothes we'll be back in a few hours." I heard an ok and then we headed into the fireplace.

Yep it's official. My life is going to be weird as hell. I looked over at Dorea smiling then I thought. But maybe I can get used to her as my mother. Then we were off.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
